Mira joins the Fellowship
by GharrahGirl
Summary: What happens when Mira Foxbur meets the group in Rivendell and goes on with them? What could her being there do to change the course of some events? What lives could she possibly save? Find out inside! FrodoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I love this movie, love this book... Fanfic on! lol so I just got into this series because of AR at my school, and I've fallen in love with it. Of course, I hated see Frodo so alone, so I carefully wrote in a woman for him! A friend, a companion, you know? ;D Whelp, here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character and any twists that may be in this story..**

* * *

"Mira, come forth. We need your medical knowledge. Hobbits have come, and they are wary of our ways. Perhaps another Hobbit will calm them."

I look up at Elven woman.

"What could I possibly do that your healing could not?"

"That does not matter. Your presence would surely calm them."

"I cannot-"

"The future of Middle Earth depends on the survival of that hobbit."

"What hobbit?"

"There's a hobbit that's been pierced by a morgul blade."

I gasp, knowing the dangers of that.

"And he has not fallen?"

"He is strong. His resilience rivals your own. He reminds me phenomenally of you. Please, will you join us?"

I nod and walk in behind her.

Immediately, I see a pale hobbit near my age, perhaps a year or two older, bathed in sweat as several healers tend to him. Three other hobbits watch on nervously, their care and fear for their friend showing on their faces.

I clear my throat quietly, and they all look at me.

"Your friend is in good hands. Gandalf readily trusts us. Trusts them. He's expected here, you know. He'll be here before your young friend awakes."

They glance at each other and nod.

"I'm Mira, Mira Foxbur of Loamsdown."

"If you're from Loamsdown, why are you here," speaks one, looking at me questioningly.

"I left home to travel with the elves. They welcomed me. I've lived here since. Who are you, by the way."

The three straighten and smile.

"I am Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pip or Pippin." I nod, and another speaks.

"I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, but you can call me Merry."

I nod, and the last speaks.

"I am Samwise Gamgee. Call me Sam. We're all from the Shire."

"The Shire? Oh, I've heard many stories of the place, but I can't say I've ever been. You must tell me about it at another date."

Elrond steps forward and motions me.

I walk up to the last hobbit, whose name I still do not know, and sit by him on the bed.

"Keep him cool until his fever breaks. Our magic is working, but the fever itself is still a danger."

I nod and bring a bucket of cool water and a cloth from the floor to the bed, dipping the cloth in and ringing it out before setting on his pale forehead. His eyes twitch, but he makes no other sign of awareness.

Sam stands nervously at the foot of the bed, watching the hobbit with fearful eyes.

"Tell me, Sam, who is this hobbit that you hold so dear in your heart? Is he family?"

"No, my family works for him, but he's a dear friend. His name is Frodo. Frodo Baggins."

I look down at Frodo, taking in his dark curls, which contrast with the sandy curls of his companions. I give a small smile. So this is the Ring-bearer.

* * *

**Alright, basically the meet and greet part... It's a bit short, but it's basically to open up the story. This is finished outside of Fanfic, but I'll only update once a week if the review are wanting more. Now, don't get me wrong, though. Criticism, if given kindly and respectfully, is welcome. It helps better my writing, you know? So read and review my fellow fanfiction friends!**

**~GharrahGirl**

**PS- Happy New Years (early, lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, I feel horrible! I didn't mean to leave ya guys for so long, but my laptop was being stupid, then I shipped it off to see what was wrong with it, but the frickin thing would cost too much to be fixed. I ended up having to save up for a brand new one. However! I have it now! Thus, I can now continue my stories and, hopefully, appease your impatience. Thank you all for your patience with me.**

**~GharrahGirl**

* * *

"Where am I?"

I look down at Frodo, who's twisting, starting to wake up. I bathe his brow once more, watching him anxiously as Gandalf answers.

"You are in the house of Elrond. And it is 10:00 in the morning on October the 24th, if you want to know."

Frodo slowly opens his eyes to reveal deep, strikingly pale blue orbs. He looks over and starts in surprise.

"Gandalf!"

"Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours, and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit."

Frodo slowly starts to sit up, wincing as it aggravates his shoulder. I help him, setting the cool clothe down. He looks at me.

"And, who are you?"

"I am Mira. Mira Foxbur. It is good to finally see you awake, Frodo."

"How do you know me?"

"I've had time to hear stories from your friends," I say gently, smiling.

He looks back at Gandalf.

"What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

"I am sorry, Frodo. I was delayed."

His eyes glaze with a memory.

"Gandalf? What is it?"

"Nothing, Frodo."

"Frodo!"

I recognize the voice just before Sam rushes in, smiling widely.

"Frodo!"

"Sam," Frodo exclaims, smiling widely as Sam grips his hand in relief.

"Bless you, you're awake!"

"Sam has hardly left your side," Gandalf states with a smile before glancing at me, "Nor has Mira, for that matter."

"We were that worried about you. Weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?"

"By the skills of Lord ELrond, and the constant care and watching of young Mira, you're beginning to mend."

Lord Elrond comes in, and I smile softly at him.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo gives a nervous smile, and I turn to my nurse instinct.

"Alright, let him rest! He's only just woken up! Everyone save Sam out. Bring in Merry and Pip, if you will, Lord Elrond."

Elrond nods and leaves, Gandalf going with him. Merry and Pip rush in moments later, and Frodo's smile widens. I allow them to catch up as I bring Frodo his clothes, which I mended as he had slept.

"Here, Frodo. You might want to dress and have a look around. It's a beautiful city."

He nods, and I shoo the others out to allow him privacy. I don't see him again until I eavesdrop on a secret meeting.

* * *

**Ahh, another chapter down, and Frodo has finally woken! Now, the adventure will begin. These chapters may be short, but I base them off of time lapses. Since it's from Mira's point of view, I don't show the meetings with Frodo and Bilbo. I'm sorry, I know, but it's what I've chosen to do. Also... I may have added some things and rearranged stuff, but all fro the better, I promise. You'll get what I'm talking about later on ;D Keep reviewing, cause I loove reading them all. They help, and they encourage me to write more. Love you all for your cooperation and patience. Peace out!**

**~GharrahGirl**


End file.
